


Dip dyed

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre established relationship, SEMI DIPDYES SHOUYOUS HAIR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Shouyou is curious how Eita dyes only the tips of his hair...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SCREMS AT LICY MY HC IS BECOMIGN A FIC ILYSM

Eita always caught Shouyou's attention. Not only for his looks but  _his hair_. So when he approached the third yeah and asked about his hair...

That was how he ended up this this situation, four months later, perched on Semi Eita's toilet so he was able to continue his hair, dipping the ends in black and wrapping them in foil. He had heard something from Satori earlier...

"SemiSemi.."

Satori said Semi always got angry when he called him that and wanted Shouyou to try it. He felt the hands in his hair tightened before his head was tilted back and he was lost in gray eyes for a minute before he came back to, and look on Eita's face made him pout. "Who told you that name?"

There was only one person who called Eita that and it was Satori. He would make sure to kick him later for teaching Shouyou that. 

His head was released and he went back to his computer, watching the volleyball game, Eita had given it to him to watch. it was a Shiratorizawa game... "Tendou Senpai told me."

He knew it.

Shouyou smiled softly., eyes almost glittering when he watched the setter toss to the spiker and smack it down. He grinned widely as he puffed his cheeks, moving a bit to look up at the setter. "Ei chan. Will you set to me some time?"

He watches the slight pink, very light pink, spread across his nose and cheeks and he grins, bright but a tilt of the corner of his lip says other wise, his eyes follow that expression. Its amused, teasing and curious. It was the nickname, it had to be. Shouyou chuckled softly as he placed the computer on the counter, standing up when he hair was almost done.

"Sure."

He jumped a few times, bouncing at the ball of his feet. "You will?!" He takes the others hands eagerly and brings them right under his chin, grinning happily.

Eita may be a rival team, but he was still someone Shouyou looked up to, and may have a small crush on him. Sure he was hot headed, but so was Kageyama. He smiled widely, eyes scrunching shut with the amount of smile that was on his own lips. 

It was contagious...the way that Shouyou had grinned and unconsciously made a smile leak onto Eita's own lips. He chuckled softly as he pushed him back a bit. "We have to wash your hair now." He motioned. "Take off your shirt and lean over the tub."

Shouyou followed his directions, slipping off his shirt and turning to hollow over the side of the tub, yelping at the coldness against his chest.

Eita moved, fingers sliding against his spin before he grabbed a towel, and turned on the bath then the shower head, half leaning over the ginger to take off the foil and wash his hair, concentrating on the others hair, his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he bent closer, fingers sliding against the gingers scalp gently, rubbing the tips of his hair carefully before turning off the water and tossing the towel on his hair. 

Thankfully he had done this enough that his bathroom didn't look like a mess, there was some spots of black on his clothes but that's only because the younger  _wouldn't stop moving_.

Eita ruffled the others hair through the towel, quickly drying it. Once he had finished trying it he blow dried it, making it fluffier then it already was. He took a step back from the boy, smiling in succession. It actually looked good, and it would go with his Karasuno uniform.  

Shouyou grinned happily as he looked into the mirror, his eyes sparkling as he looked through mirror at the elder. Eita was smiling. 

"I think it will fit my uniform, thank you Ei chan!" He wrapped his arms around the others waist, grinning softly, hiding his face in the others shirt as he looked up at him. Eyes almost sparkling, but the widened when he felt lips against his own. His own pink, darker then what Eita had, spread across the bridge of his nose and own cheeks.

But his lips were gone as fast as they were there.

Semi Eita just kissed him. The rival team's pinch server...his  _crush_ just kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with myself? should i continue this? ugh, im feeling bad about my reading again


End file.
